


My Only One

by bunnybaekkie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonded Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Alphas, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie
Summary: "B-Bucky?" Steve's eyes widened at the brunette in front of him. He was too shocked to even move.There was a sparkling glint when he saw his Omega. "My Omega.." He whispered but then his face darkened when he saw another Alpha wrapping his arm around his Omega's waist."Bucky?" Tony looked at Steve then at Bucky. "Wait, you mean he is-""Yes, his Alpha." Bucky growled. "And I would like you to take your hands off of him."Tony's face turned pissed and growled. "No."Bucky narrowed his eyes. "Stevie sweetie, why is it that I just came back from war and I find you with another Alpha?" He gritted his teeth as he snarled at Tony who glared at him, holding Steve tighter.Steve shivered and tears streamed down his cheek. "A-Alpha..I waited for you...but they said that you were dead."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 76
Kudos: 558





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify Steve' s body would be between skinny and buff which makes him lean. cause i know yall be curious

"Alpha, please promise me to come back home." Tears started to pool in his eyes.

Bucky melted at his adorable Omega and pulled him in to kiss him passionately. He lets go when Steve was out of breath. "Of course sweetheart. And I expect you to wait for me like a good little Omega. You're going to welcome me home and give me a special present in the bedroom, right Omega?" He smirked.

"Alpha.." Steve blushed.

Bucky chuckled and kissed his nose. He then nuzzled his face in Steve's neck, purring in satisfaction.

Steve giggles. "That tickles Bucky."

"Stevie let's do it..." Bucky said as his face was still nestled between Steve's neck.

"Bucky I thought we agreed to wait until you come back. Not that I don't want to.." Steve runs his hand through Bucky's hair and massaged the scalp as the Alpha hummed in satisfaction.

"I just..want a piece of me in you. To let others know that you are mine."

Steve laughs a little. "Is the mark at the back of my neck not big enough for others to see?"

"You know what I mean Stevie." Bucky gives small licks at Steve's neck before he readjust Steve on his lap, looking deep into his eyes. "We both know that even with that mark, Alphas will still try to get to you. If you're pregnant with our child I know they'll back off." He said as he rubbed Steve's stomach.

"Then, you're going to miss the first few years of our kid's life Bucky. And I want you to be there, every step with me when we have a baby together."

Bucky growled and pulled Steve closer to him that Steve had to hold onto Bucky's shoulder. "God I know baby. But I just can't live with the thought of you being surrounded by hungry Alphas when I'm in the army."

Steve placed his hand on his Alpha's cheek. "Don't you trust me?" The sad puppy dog eyes will never fail to ignite the protective instinct of his Alpha.

"Of course I trust you. It's them I don't trust baby. They will take advantage of you when I'm not around." He growled. 

"I can take care of myself Bucky."

Bucky gave him a look. "Really? Cause if I remember clearly, there's this really beautiful blue eyed Omega who got surrounded by Alphas in an alley but was being unnecessarily stubborn and actually tried to give a speech on equality instead of yelling for help." Bucky clamps on Steve's ass which made him yelp in surprise.

He groaned and blushed. "They should be educated on that! And...I thought you will let that go..." He said timidly.

"I will never let that go. To prove that you can't be left alone even for a minute." 

"Well, you're practically going to leave me for a few years."

"Don't remind me. And don't worry, our bodyguards will be with you 24/7."

"I don't need a bodyguard. You forced Sam and Peggy didn't you?"

"Hey, to be clear they practically volunteered."

"Of course, we have to take care of Stevie here." Peggy somehow got herself in the house with Sam behind her.

"Have you heard of knocking?!" Bucky glared.

"Saves time and oh God! Come on guys do this in the bedroom!" He motioned his fingers at Bucky and Steve.

"You barged in remember?!" The Alpha shouted.

Steve blushed and tries to get off Bucky but the Alpha pins his waist down.

"Look, continue your lovey dovey moment tonight. Let's have one last dinner together before Bucky goes. Steve's idea actually."

Bucky looks at Steve with full adoration. "Really?"

Steve nodded as he blushed. "Well, you are going to protect our country. You deserve a good meal before you fight for our nation."

"That has to be the most mushy-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Peggy threw a pillow at him and gave him the 'don't-interrupt-their-precious-moment' look.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya better come back home alive Barnes. Cause Carter will hunt your soul and put it back in your body to make sure Steve would not be alone.....and also so that she could see your wedding and be Steve's bridesmaid. Plus she is going to drag me into it." Sam rolled his eyes.

Peggy glared at Barnes. "It's true though."

Bucky laughed while Steve blushes so hard that he was like a tomato.

Bucky leaned into Steve's ear and smirked. "Of course I'm going to come back. Stevie is enough to drive my motivation to come back home alive. Getting married and building a family with Steve is my dream. Hell no I'm letting death get in my way." Bucky bit his earlobe and placed a wet kisses below the ear. Steve whimpers as he blushes even harder.

"Bucky stop.." Steve shyly squirmed in his seat as he tries to unlatch Bucky from his side but the latter was practically glued to him.

"Oh hell nah! Stop your mushy and bedroom thing in front of us." Sam said in disgust

"If I didn't know any better, I think you're just jealous Wilson." Peggy shrugged.

"Wait, pfft! Me? Jealous? Please!"

"I mean you did have a crush on Steve when you first met him." Peggy smirked.

"Admire! I just look up to him and admire all his work!" Sam panicked, eyes wide open.

Bucky clicked his tongue and growled at Sam while holding Steve close to him.

"Bucky, you know that's not true. Peggy is just messing around." Steve soothes his Alpha's chest to which Bucky calmed down and purred at his Omega's touch.

"Maybe...maybe not." Peggy sang.

"You're trying to get me killed at this very table aren't you?" Sam gritted his teeth.

"Yup I do." Batting her eyelashes at him while taking a spoonful of ice-cream which Sam scoffed.

"Well, it's good that it is only admiration. Cause you won't be here if it was more than that." Bucky clicked his tongue.

"Oh come on! Let's be honest you barely let people go near Steve even if they were simply friends or trying to say hi." Sam exclaimed.

Bucky shrugged. "That's true."

Steve glared and pouted. "Yeah...I don't have many friends Bucky."

"Baby you don't need them when you have me." Bucky kissed Steve's forehead and continued eating his chicken.

"Bucky I was already considered weird in high school since I was always sick. It would be nice to have more friends that actually likes me if you stop scaring them away."

"I don't trust them." Bucky said as if it was nothing while he was still munching on his chicken. Peggy looked at the way he eats in disgust.

"Hey! Aren't we enough?" Sam gave Steve a look.

"Yeah! Thought we're best friends!" Peggy joined in.

"Guys you know what I mean..And of course we are! You guys have been with me through thick and thin."

"Of course!" Peggy winked. "I mean Bucky is not wrong though. Even I don't trust them."

Bucky winked at Steve. "Told ya sweetie"

Steve sighed and stabbed his lettuce with his fork, grumpily eating it while Bucky chuckled at the scene.

"I'm looking out for ya doll face."

"You keep saying that." 

"Call me selfish but I don't want anyone to have you except for me."

"My God can you guys stop flirting at the damn dinner table!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh just admit that you're jealous Wilson."

"Shut it Carter!"

Steve smiled at the scene. He is going to miss the 4 them hanging out in a while.

...

"Take care on your way home guys!" Steve and Bucky bid their goodbyes at Sam and Peggy as they both waved back and headed out the gate.

Bucky turned to Steve. "Thank you so much for the dinner tonight baby. It was a really nice gift of us hanging out together." Bucky places wet kisses on Steve's neck, tracing up to his lips.

"Anything for you Alpha." He whispered as he slowly moan into the kiss.

Bucky lead them inside the house and closed the door, pining both Steve's wrists against it next to each side of his head. "Can I request a gift this time?" He whispered.

Steve blushes as his whole body felt hot at his Alpha's warmth. "I got the feeling I know what it is."

"My smart Omega."

"Actually...I've prepared something special for you tonight." He looked down shyly as he whispered breathelessly.

"Stevie I told you that when you talk to me, you look at me in the eyes." Bucky tilted his chin up so that Steve is looking at him. "Now tell me what this special gift is?" He said eagerly. 

"I-In the bedroom. I have to show you there."

"Well, let's not waste our time." Bucky quickly picked Steve up, bridal style that Steve yelped.

"Bucky!"

Bucky ignored his complain and took long and quick stride to their room. He was going to kick the door until Steve squirmed around. "Wait! Put me down first."

"Why?"

"Just put me down please."

Bucky was very hesitant but still complied to it. He puts Steve down and the Omega turns around against the door facing Bucky. "Can you give me a minute?"

"What? Why?" Bucky looks at him confused and impatient.

"T-The room is done but I just need to get ready for a bit."

"Now this is just teasing me."

"Please, I wanna get ready for you."

"Stevie I'll be honest, you don't need to. I enjoy tearing your clothes off like a present."

"T-That's not the point! Just wait, please."

"You're not going to let your Alpha wait." He said lowly, his mind clouding up with lust.

"It will take a minute!"

"I am going to fuck you hard against this door till your legs are numb." He growled.

"30 seconds! I want to get ready for you."

"Steve you could wear a paper bag and I would still love you unconditionally."

"Please, I've been planning and preparing this for you." He said softly, looking pleadingly at his Alpha.

Now how could Bucky say no to that look. "20 seconds and I'm going to knock this door down." He said eagerly.

Steve nodded and quickly went into the room, closing the door. Bucky sighed. He looked down at his jean to see a large and hard tent formed. He palmed it to keep it calm. He even took off his shirt to quicken the process so he could violate his beautiful Omega.

He literally counts the seconds and when it was on the 19th he storms in the room only to stop in his track, mouth dropped. 

Steve was surprised with the sudden intrusion but he quickly keeps his composure with hands behind his back."Do you like it Alpha?"

Upon Bucky's eyes stood Steve in nothing but a black stocking and black lace panties that accentuate his perfectly curvy hips. How is it possible to be this beautiful and sexy at the same time? He has the heart and face of an Angel but a body of a vixen. It should be a sin to be this perfect.

Not only that, even the room was perfectly decorated with wonderful vanilla scented candles and rose petals on the bed. His heart warmed greatly at the effort of his Omega put in for him. 

Bucky' roamed his eyes all over his body from head to toe. "I love it doll face.." And Steve smiles innocently and blushes so hard at his Alpha's comment, happy that he could satisfy him. 

Bucky's eyes darken and he automatically lets out a strong pheromone to dominate Steve.

Steve unconsciously tilted his neck in submission.

"Fuck.." Bucky's body tingled in anticipation and goes to Steve, pulling his body against him.

"W-Wait!"

Bucky growled. "Steve I don't think I have anymore patience if you're going to keep teasing. Keep doing this and I swear I won't be gentle-"

He was silenced with Steve's index finger on his lips as he was slowly being lead towards the bed and sat down.

Steve climbs on his lap and nestled himself comfortably.

"S-Shit..Stevie...baby"

Steve bit his lip and looked at Bucky nervously. "Let me satisfy you Alpha."

"Baby, this is..wow..God you are so beautiful. Just so perfect..You were made for me." Bucky roams his hand on Steve's hip, feeling the tight lace against his skin. "I'm scared that I'm going to go out of control."

"You can do whatever you want with me." Steve kissed Bucky's cheek. 

"Oh God Stevie.."

Steve places shy kisses on Bucky's neck that he could feel the Alpha shivered under his touch. Bucky groped Steve's ass to massage it but Steve stopped his hands. Bucky gave Steve a look.

"You can't touch me."

Bucky gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry what?"

"I-I want to satisfy you..please let me." Steve placed his hands on the bed which Bucky reluctantly complied to it again. He then places his hands on Bucky's shoulder and starts moving his hips.

"F-Fuck! Steve baby.." Bucky moaned at the wonderful friction on his member, gripping the sheets in frustration.

"Ah...ah..A-Alpha.." Steve moaned as his ass was starting to wet. 

Bucky smelled the delicious scent that has always been his favourite and growled hoarsely.

The Alpha could not hold back anymore, groping the Omega's perky globes to claw its way in. 

Steve yelped and whined. "Hngh! Bucky no! Wait!" He whined even more when Bucky latches his mouth on his nipple, flicking, licking the beautiful pink bud.

"Hngh! God! Ah! Ah! Bucky!" 

Bucky starts sucking harder and harder on the bud like he was milking it. 

Steve whined as his head was all over the place in ecstacy. He had to grab Bucky's hair to balance himself. "Slow down please.." He begged.

"Damn it, I'm sorry baby but I don't think I can." He hugged his body and flipped them around so that Steve was under him. "Now this is a very familiar sight."

Steve whined. 

Bucky harshly tears off the panties and throws it on the floor.

"Bucky!"

"It was in the way." He then proceeds to enter two fingers in Steve, scissoring his way in to loosen him up.

"Ah! Buck! Ah!" His body jerked up, head thrashing around in pleasure. "Bucky please. Don't tease."

Bucky chuckled. "You're one to talk."

"I-I was just trying to make you feel good. Ah!" He whined when Bucky hit a certain spot.

"That was pure torture. Teasing me like that..God you have no idea how sexy you look." Bucky leaned down and kissed him passionately as he still scissors Steve's inside.

"Mhmm.. Alpha."

Bucky pulled away and unzipped his pants, letting out the big shaft that was suffering underneath.

Steve looked at it and gulped. Even after all these years, he could never get how big Bucky is and the fact that it could fit in him.

Bucky smirked. "Now I'm going to destroy your tight little hole."

Steve's breath stopped when he could feel the tip of the shaft at his entrance.

Bucky smiled as he was slowly sliding the tip in his hole. "God, this is heaven."

"B-Bucky..Hngh..." Steve gulped and whined. It's going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**4 years later.**

"Does the chicken taste good Peggy?" Steve looked at Peggy worriedly as she was munching on the chicken. 

She swallowed the last bite and laughed a little. "Steve relax. This the sixth time you were worried about the chicken."

"And the 17th time throughout your whole cookout." Sam said as he gave Steve a look as he was putting out the plates on the table.

Steve blushed. "I just want to make sure everything is perfect". He whispered.

"We know buddy." Peggy smiles and pats his shoulder.

"Let's be honest. When he comes home he's going straight to Steve, pick him up bridal style, go to their room and go at it like fucking rabbits-oww!" Sam wailed when Steve threw a carrot at Sam's head to which Peggy laughed out loud.

"That's not true!" Steve was now beet red through the embarrassment...although he is feeling really hot and bothered by the comment.

Peggy smirked. "Calm down blondie.." She then turned to Sam. "Look Sam, you really got to work on your jealousy-"

"I am not jealous!" Sam shouted.

Steve rolled his eyes at them as he was pouring the gravy all over the chicken. He sighs in satisfaction with the table set up and stared at his left hand, smiling. The dazzling beautiful stone shining.

Peggy nudges and smirked. "Well someone's impatient to get married after this."

Steve blushed so hard, his face is beet red. "N-No.. yeahh." He looked at the ring on his ring finger and sighs in contentment.

"Congratulations bud." Sam pats his back.

"Thanks Sam." Steve smiles shyly at Sam.

"Welcome. I mean, you guys are practically married anyway. You guys have been literally acting like one." Sam shrugged.

Steve whined in embarrassment. "Stop..."

"I mean do you have a theme or venue you've been thinking of? Colours? Flowers? You must've thought about them!" Peggy asked eagerly. She is going to be his maid of honour.

Steve blushed and nodded. "Yeah not gonna lie I've been dreaming of it ever since he proposed, before he went to the army." He paused as he looks at the ring on his finger, smiling. "I've always loved a simple garden wedding. The classic white with hints of pastels here and there with lilies. And maybe roses. Just a small and simple wedding with families and close friends." Steve looked at them, smiling.

Peggy cooed at the ideas while Sam smiled. "Man, I'm just so happy for you."

"Oh my God I just can't wait! Just to see you both tie the knot!"

"You know Mr. and Mrs. Barnes are coming back from their business trip next week . They want to discuss about the wedding. Mrs. Barnes especially wants to take me out to find the perfect suit and bridal thing or something. Since you're my maid of honour, can you come with me and help me out?"

"Steve, of course I will!"

"Careful Steve, you're going to be dead tired with her around."

"Oh shut it Wilson."

"You zip it Carter!"

DING DONG. The doorbell rings.

Steve gasped and happily runs to the door. Peggy and Sam gave each other a look.

Steve excitedly opens the door only to see a military officer.

"Good morning sir. Are you Sergeant Barnes' fiance, Steve Rogers?"

Steve gulps. He did not like where this is going but pushed the feeling away. "Yeah, that would be me. W-Where is-"

"I'm sorry."

Steve shook his head, body shivering and his eyes were already filled with tears, ready to fall. "N-No.."

"We could not find his body."

Steve collapsed before he finished, in the arms of Sam and Peggy who immediately caught him in time.

Just like that Steve's world came crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave some feedbacks if you have some!


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the funeral was the worst day of his life.

Steve could not even look at the engraving letters on the grave. His face was stained with dried tears, lips trembling. "T-This is not true." He shook his head.

Mrs. Barnes caressed the back of his hair to soothe him. "Sweetheart, I know you are hurting. I am too but-"

"Mrs. Barnes, they said that they could not find his body! So he has to be out there somewhere, probably hurting." Steve whimpered at the thought of his hurt and probably wounded Alpha.

Mrs. Barnes looked at him with a sad smile and cupped his cheek. "I know that dear, but that doesn't mean..my son is still alive. I....prayed every second that this is just a nightmare."

Steve shook his head. "N-No..He..promised he'll come back. He never breaks his promise."

"Dear, I know but-"

Steve shook his head. He refused to hear people telling him that his mate is dead. He believes that Bucky is out there somewhere. "He's alive...I-I know he is. He'll come back-"

Mrs. Barnes grabbed his shoulders. "Steve honey, please. I think you need rest-"

"I-I'm not crazy..." Steve sobbed. Sam and Peggy quickly went to each of his side.

"Steve come on. Let's get you home." Peggy said as he soothes his back.

"Yeah, come on bud."

Steve got out of their hold. "NO! H-He's out there!" He sobbed hard that he started to cough. His head started to feel light and dizzy. The world around him seems to be spinning that his head almost hit the ground if not for Sam who caught him in time.

**A year later**

"Steve, do you want anything? Sam is at the grocery store, I can call him if you want-"

"No thanks." He whispered.

Peggy sighed. "Okay then." She sat beside Steve who was looking outside the window in a daze. His side profile is so beautiful yet sad at the same time. He was not exactly the same sweet and shy anymore.

Steve keeps wishing that Bucky would just suddenly pop up and come running home to him.

"Steve, Mrs. Barnes called again."

Steve turned to her. "Is she worried about me again?"

"How can she not?"

"Just tell her I'm fine."

"Which you and I know it's not true." 

"Peggy, I don't feel like talking.."

"Oh yes! We're talking!" She said a bit too sternly that it surprised Steve a little. Peggy bits her lip trying to hold her tears. "Steve I know...I know you are hurting so bad. You're numb. I know you feel empty and probably dead inside like half of your heart is not functioning. I probably would not know how you feel-"

Steve cuts her off with a sad smile. "That's exactly it. You don't know how it feels. The feeling of losing the other half of you. Your soulmate. That star in your life that you depend on to guide you."

Peggy nodded in understanding. "You're right. Maybe I don't know what you are exactly feeling as of now. But I do know one thing for sure." She grabbed Steve's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Is that Bucky would never want you to be like this."

Steve looked up to her with an unreadable expression. It was until Steve's eyes were glossy. Tears fell rapidly as it streams down his cheeks.

"I-I just can't Peggy...I feel like I could not do anything anymore. He is all I could think about! Why?! Why did he leave me like this...we're supposed to be together til the end of the line." He sobbed. Peggy cupped his cheeks and sighed sadly.

"I know sweetheart. But you can't be depressed like this. It pains me to see you like this. I know for a fact that Bucky would hate it. He knows you would want the same for him too. He wants you live life to your fullest. Always be happy." 

Steve nodded. "I-I know...but I just...can't help but feel like he's still out there you know. When I first heard the news, I just didn't believe it Peggy, like I know he is still alive. Well, until they gave me his necklace. I just didn't know what to feel anymore." Steve took out the tag from his pocket and stares at it. _'James B. Barnes'_

"He will always be with you Steve. I know it."

"Yeah..thank you Peggy. For basically putting up with me, be with me."

"Steve I'll always be with you. Sam and I are here with you okay? We will never leave you side."

Steve laughed a little as he wiped his tears which made Peggy happy. It was a genuine smile and laugh after a long time. "It's not like I can send you both away anyway. You won't leave even if I forced you both."

"Believe it or not it's our talent."

"Yeah..I know that."

"You know Steve. As much as I do not want to be separated from you, don't you want to consider to live with Mrs. Barnes? She really insists you to take up her offer and follow her with Mr. Barnes. She wants to take care of you. She practically begged me everytime she called."

Steve sighed. "She just worries too much."

Peggy shrugged. "She's basically like a mother to you. Why won't you follow her though?"

Steve sighed. "I would just..be reminded of Bucky you know."

Peggy nodded. "Well, it's your choice. But have to warn you, you're stuck with me and Sam for the rest of your life and we will be very enthusiastic about it."

Steve giggled. "Think I could handle that."

Peggy smiled. "You know, I saw you started to sketch and paint again a few months ago. You considering to show it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a friend, Natasha who works at Stark Industries. They're hosting an art exhibition for their new art gallery in Manhattan in a few weeks. They want to showcase as many local artists from New York. And me being me I bragged about your talent to her and she's very interested to see your work. She always trusts my judgement so she is eager to see you."

"T-That actually sounds nice. But I have never really show anyone my paintings except for my mom, you guys and...Bucky." Steve started to look gloomy again but Peggy would not have that.

"Hey, your paintings will be awed by everyone. And I'm sure Bucky would want you to do this. I know for a fact that he would be the one to drive you there so that you could showcase your art to everyone."

Steve smiled at that. It was true. If Bucky was here, he would that. He wants to get out of the dark place in his head and try to find hope in life. He figured that this could help him to get on track with his life. To move on and reach his dream for Bucky. He would do this for Bucky.

Steve sighed and smiled a little. "When can I meet her then?"

Peggy sighed in relief and smiled. "Next week."

And in a split of a second, Steve's life was going to be turned upside down.


	5. Chapter 5

"Natasha, just handle it. I need to go to this other stupid meetings." Tony sighed as he wears his blazer, ready to get out of the door.

"Will you just take a sec to look at these paintings! I can assure you they're amazing. Keep in mind that this is coming from me."

Happy nodded. "I saw them too. It's brilliant actually."

"I got it from a friend who is very close to this artist. He's very talented, I can tell." She said confidently.

"Again, keep in mind this is coming from her. She doesn't compliment easily." Happy shrugged.

"Look, I'd love to but these stupid meetings can't seem to wait." He said annoyed, as he type vigorously on his smartphone while muttering some cursed words. "Plus, since I have entrusted you with this art exhibition, if you think it's great then put him in."

"That's the thing, I think we should do more than just putting him among the other artist. We should create a stage solely for-"

"Damn it! Why can't these people wait?!." He said as he was walking out the door before he waved his arm. "Look just bring the paintings here in my office and I'll check it out later when I come back."

Natasha sighed. "Douche."

Happy laughs a little. "Tell me about it. You just want to score some points with Peggy aren't you, by helping out a dear friend of hers?" He gives her a look.

Natasha blushed a little. "Look, that is considered a bonus if it really does happen. But I'm really serious about her artist friend though, when she introduced me to him. Steve Rogers. He's mad talented. His paintings are one of a kind. He gives you this different perspective of art and beauty."

Happy nodded. "I agree. His skills and deliverance are top-notch."

"I really think we should make some sort of special stage for him to showcase his paintings. I know it'll hype up the event and buyers, onlookers and even viewers watching television would appreciate art. Our goal for the exhibition for the art gallery will be a huge success!"

"I think it'll be great."

"And by the way, when I met him though...He is one gorgeous man." She sighed dreamily as she twirls the pen between her fingers.

"Thought you're into girls. Specifically Carter?" He raised a brow at her.

"Hey, hey I go both ways. You should really get to know him. He is so polite and seems to be a bit naive which makes him even cuter. He is actually a bit of a mother hen too which is expected considering he is an Omega. Gosh he is adorable. Just want to mount him-"

"Okay, too much!" Happy closed his eyes and opens them again. "Peggy would be jealous. She seems to have a thing for you too." Happy gives her a playful look.

Natasha whistled. "I hope so. Been trying to get her for a year though."

"Well, now's your chance I guess."

"Hmm..." She nodded seriously. "Do you think I can have both of them-"

"For God's sake Romanoff!"

...

"Peggy, you do know we're only in Brooklyn. We can just take the subway. We don't have to actually sleep there."

"This again? Steve, come on this is your big moment! You should use this time to explore Manhattan. It's a big city!"

"And an expensive one at that." He sighs as he folds the last shirt to put in his luggage.

"Which is why we need to use this chance to explore!"

Steve laughs a little. "Still surprised that you managed to convince me into this."

"Maybe deep down you want it too." She smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." Steve smiles as he pulls out the necklace underneath his shirt and rubs against the engraving, gazing it lovingly yet sad.

Peggy rubs his shoulder, resting her chin on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. He is gonna be so proud of you Stevie."

"I know he will." Steve smiles.

"Yo, I am back ya'll!" Sam's voice was heard in the living room to which Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Sam." Steve giggled as he greets.

"Hey, Steve!" Sam said happily.

"You only went out for groceries you idiot." Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, we need to stock up things a bit for Manhattan, that city ain't cheap. It's a good thing my cousin has a good and cheap place for us to crash. Though it'll be a bit cramped since it's a studio apartment."

Steve shook his head. "It's fine. The fact that we even have a place to stay is good."

"Yeah, since we save time and money on place and things, we can spend more on checking out the city."

Steve nodded. Manhattan is a place where they actually wanted to go together. Exploring the big city with his closest friends. It was said to be a _'Concrete jungle where dreams are made of'_ , place of opportunities especially known for its arts and history. People can be whatever they want. Steve has always dream of being a famous artist in New York City. Bucky have been so supportive and planned to bring Steve there. A walk in the Central Park, dancing in the streets of Times Square (he loves theater ever since he was a kid) and a sweet kiss with Bucky on the Empire State Building...

But of course he could not change back time. He sighs in content as he smiles. "Yeah...I've always wanted to go to the Empire State building."

Sam and Peggy smiles. 

...

"Fuck. Those old geezers only knows how to push people. Try making an Eco-friendly robot your fucking self!" He slammed his office door and tossed his blazer on the couch.

"JARVIS, pour me a Scotch."

"As you wish, Mr. Stark." Just seconds later, a small part of the wall opens to display a glass of scotch. Tony snatched and gulp it down. He sighed. 

He walked towards his desk when he realize it was full of paintings and sketches. Beautiful paintings and sketches. It took his breath away. The colours, brush strokes, the sketches of old buildings are wonderful. It just draws him like a magnet. He is not exactly an artist, only an inventor and businessman, but he does know how to value a talented artist. And these are down right phenomenal. He was drown in the paintings until he saw a small note at one of the paintings.

**_These are the works I'm talking about. His name is Steve Rogers. You should really meet him ._ **

And boy did he want to.

He fished out his smartphone and called Natasha.

Natasha picked up and immediately answered. "They're beautiful right?"

"Y-Yeah, it's amazing. I want to set an appointment with him. Make sure you upgrade a stage solely for him."

"That was my idea! Plus, I already did. He is supposed to meet us the day after tomorrow. I immediately put him in the list when I met him."

"Good." He said still staring at the paintings in awe.

She cleared her throat. "I will need a raise."

"What the fuck, why?!"

"It's my idea for wanting to him to have a solo moment."

"Don't think so. I said it first. Make sure you make the appointment for me and him."

"Hey!-" Tony hung up and picked up one of the paintings. He took the glass with refilled Scotch and sat down on the couch, admiring it.

"JARVIS. Search for Steve Rogers." he said as he drank his Scotch.

"Yes, sir." Seconds later, a picture and information popped up on the screen. Tony's eyes widened in shock and accidentally spitted out his Scotch.

If he thought the paintings were beautiful...then the artist behind them is a gift from Heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY HELLO I'M BACK!!!

They reached Grand Central and Peggy squealed. "Oh my gosh, we're here!"

Steve smiles as he looks around the terminal. It looks the same as it did when he came with his mother once, when he was a child. His mother rarely brought him anywhere since he was a sickly kid.

The only reason his mother brought him to New York is due to some issues she had to settle and she did not trust anyone with Steve. She was a protective mother. So they never exactly explore the city.

Steve took a deep breath and smiles to himself. He is going to enjoy this trip in the Big Apple with his closest friends. Though he wished he could share this adventure with his mother and Bucky...he knows they want him to be happy and move on with life. He will do this for them too.

"Oh my God Steve! This is your big moment. This will be one of our best adventures!" Peggy interlinks her hand with Steve's.

Steve smiles wide as they walked out of the building. "It is."

"Guys, come on my cousin just texted me." Sam rests his hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve looks up at all buildings and skyscrapers, smiling.

Yeah, Steve will enjoy this moment cause he is with his two best friends

...

"Romanoff, have you set up my meeting with Steve Rogers?" He said seriously.

"For the millionth time I did! Didn't you hear me all those time?" She looked at him a little pissed. "Don't worry, you will meet him tomorrow in fact."

"Oh, good! Very good.." He said smiling, while looking at Steve Rogers' file on his tablet.

"The hell is wrong with you?" She looked at him weirdly but Tony ignores her and continues staring at this fine, beautiful Steve Rogers.

Happy clears his throat and leans into her ear to whisper. "Let's just say someone has been staring at a particular Steve Rogers' picture ever since he searched about him."

Nat raised her brow in amusement and turned to Tony. "Well, well, well, seems like someone has crush on the shy Stevie..." She whistled.

That caught Tony's attention and immediately looks up from his tablet. "Stevie? Shy?" He unconsciously growled at the red head since she sounded close to the Omega. Cause really, she's more of a female Alpha than a Beta. That's why Alphas tend to be wary of her. "How do you-"

"Wow, you really have not heard me all this time. I told you I met him. I know him through a friend who is very close to him. I looked at all his paintings right there and then. It's all incredible."

"What's he like?" Tony asked eagerly. As much as he loves the paintings and drawings. He can't help to be more interested in the artist behind it. Even Happy is amuse at the desperate tone in his voice.

Natasha smirked. "Like you just want to eat him up." Tony growled, clicking his tongue.

Natasha laughs a little."He is a real polite sweetheart. Kind and there is a bit of sass in him. The most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Tony could not help but purred at that. He sounds like an Angel.

"Don't tell me you've fallen before you even met him?" Happy playfully asked.

"W-What? I uhm.." Happy and Natasha gave him a look.

"Yeah...he is really beautiful." He looked at Steve's photo on his tablet again. Gosh those blue eyes really draws him to him.

"Oh, he is gorgeous alright." She sighs dreamily as she twirls the pen between her fingers. Happy seems to notice this as a habit of her when talking about beautiful people.

Tony glared and clicked his tongue at her. 

"Okay, let's not turn this into a fight." Happy cleared his throat. "Tony just make sure you will not scare the poor Omega."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You're Tony Stark, you can be over the top..."

"No-"

"Yes." Happy said sternly.

Tony ignores him and cleared his throat. "So what time do I meet him?" 

"10 a.m. We need to brief to him about the event and how his work will be showcase-"

"Don't worry I know what to do."

Happy scoffed and Nat gave Tony a look. "Tony, I thought I was in charge of this event?"

"Yes. The event but since Steve is my special artist, I should be the one to take care of him."

"Oh, no." Nat said sternly.

"Yeah, don't think that's a good idea Tony." Happy agreed. "All three of us will meet him tomorrow."

"What? Why?!" Tony looked pissed.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "If he can make a Beta like me to want to eat him. I'm sure you would mount him the moment you see him. And Tony I've met him. He's not like other Omegas. He's a gentle soul."

"Again. I agree with her." Happy nodded calmly.

Tony seemed offended as if she thinks he would hurt him. "Excuse me, I am the most controlled Alpha out there. I am Tony Stark."

"Yeah,..until you get so star-struck by a picture of him. Yeah, I can't trust you with him alone. Who knows what you will do to that poor thing." Nat said firmly.

"Again. I agree with her." Cause really, Natasha is a scary woman.

...

"Gosh.. New York City's skyline at night is just amazing..." Steve looks out the balcony in awe. Th city lights up beautifully.

Sam and Peggy looked at Steve, smiling. Finally, Steve is fully excited about something.

"You know what should we do after the meeting with Natasha tomorrow? Times Square?"

Steve nodded eagerly. "We should."

Peggy and Sam gave each other a knowing look. They feel relieved that Steve is finally doing something that makes him happy.

Steve turns towards them to take a deep breath before he started to tear up. "I just wanna I'm sorry..."

Peggy and Sam looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"I know when after Bucky was gone...sometimes I shut myself from everyone. I'm sorry that you sacrifice both of your time just to take care of me. I-I wanna say thank you so much...for always being there for me..when I needed the most...especially when Bucky's not here anymore." He sobbed when the name came up. "F-For encouraging me to do this, for coming here with me. Being with me..For everything." He said as he wiped his tears.

Sam immediately hugs him followed by Peggy. "Steve come on. You know us..We'll be with you even when you don't need anyone." Steve laughs at that.

"Yeah you guys would."

"Steve, we love you. And we'll be right by you, okay? You don't have to apologize."

"Ever." Sam continued.

"It's just that...I wish my mom and Bucky would be here with us right now. Mom said she always wanted to bring me to watch the theater. Bucky..promised that he'll bring me to the Empire States building to watch the skyline view." 

"Hey, who said that they're not here?" Peggy said, giving him a look.

Sam turned Steve to look at the stars above and patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure they're looking at you right now. So happy that you're doing this. They're proud of you."

"And we'll do all that." Sam said.

"And they'll be with you right every second." Peggy continued.

"Gosh, I forgot you both can be super cheesy."

"That's why you love us duh."

Steve laughs and cleared his throat. "Do you guys think I can do this exhibition thing?" He asked worriedly.

"Why do you say that? Sam asked.

"I mean it is a grand thing right? I mean we're talking about Stark Industries. A billion dollar company. They probably have better artists...I mean I'm even surprise that your friend Natasha wanted me to even be in the gallery showcase. It just feels so surreal..now tomorrow we're gonna meet again to talk about the event. I-I..what if I embarrass myself..what-"

"Okay Steve, I'm gonna stop you right there. I don't know why you would think that but you're not okay? Heck, even Natasha said that your work is one of a kind. And trust me, I know her. She has a good eye. Plus, he works close to the Stark guy himself. I'm sure that says something. Means that he trusts her enough to take in great artists. If she loves it, then the whole Stark Industries love it! Don't think about it too much. Just live in the moment. You got it cause you deserve it!"

"Yeah, they want you cause they appreciate your art! And one of the smartest to notice your gift." Sam squeezed his shoulder. Steve giggles.

Steve felt a little relief at that. Maybe he was overthinking. Being in a big city and noticed by a giant company in the United States and all.

"Y-Yeah..you're right..I can do this."

"Sure hell you can!" Sam patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, I can do this." He said confidently.

...

"Yeah, I don't think I can do this." It is 9:50 a.m. and the three of them are in front of the Stark Industries building. And Steve was nervous. Very nervous. Something about the building intimidates him.

"Steve, we've been through the this. It's gonna be fine." Sam assured him, soothing his back.

"You're already in anyway. They just want to discuss about the showcase on detail."

"Yeah..okay." He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Oh! I think I see Natasha. Come on." They went in as the glass door automatically opens.

"Peggy!" Nat says enthusiastically. 

"Nat!" They run towards each other and hugged. They both let go of each other and Nat looked at Steve, smiling.

"Nice to see you again Steve." She winked and Steve blushed. Steve does not know why she keeps making him blush, probably because she just oozes out confidence everywhere.

"H-Hey Nat." He smiles shyly.

"Ready for your big day in the next three days?"

"I guess so. Still nervous though."

"Hey, don't be. You'll be great." She then turned to look at Sam. "Oh, I don't think we've met. I'm Nat." She throws her hand out to shake.

Sam nodded and shook her head. "So I've heard. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Nat smiles and lets go to look at Steve again. 

"Natasha, I just wanna say thank you for actually putting my work in this huge event. The fact that you even give-"

Nat puts her hand on his shoulder. "Steve please. You have such a raw and different outlook of art that is really spectacular, it shows in your work. It deserves to be known."

"Trust me, I've told him that so many times." Peggy said.

Steve blushed and Natasha just laughs. "You deserve to be here Steve. Even Mr. Stark himself loves it."

Steve was shocked. "W-What?" 

Nat nodded. "Yes. We both have something big for you which is why we need to discuss today. Come on." She turned around to lead the way until she saw Happy trying to stop a particular billionaire who was striding towards them confidently. Even when he was wearing a pair of sunglasses, Natasha knew he had a predatory gaze on a particular blue eyed sweetheart. She groaned, annoyed that the Alpha is trying to ooze out dominance just to impress the Omega. 

_'Oh God I wish he knows how ridiculous he looks.'_ Nat rolled her eyes and glared at Tony who is in front of them. She then glared at Happy. "You were suppose wait with him at the office. I told you that I'll bring them to you." She whispers, angrily.

"Nat, I tried. He is very persistent as you can see. And you know him...he doesn't like it when he does not get what he wants." He whispers.

Nat sighs and turns around with a smile. "Well, looks like Mr. Stark himself could not wait to meet you Steve."

Peggy, Steve and Sam were just surprised that the top 5 of the richest Alpha in America is in front of them. 

Steve found himself shaking nervously under the Alpha's dark heavy gaze. His stand hold so much power and authority that his heart just beats rapidly. He may be wearing a pair of sunglasses but because it was brown and translucent, he can tell that he is looking straight into his soul. He gulps and felt intimidated. If only he knows that the Alpha felt the same way.

"Wow." Was all the Alpha said as he was awestruck by the beauty the Omega holds. If only the Omega knows how good he smells to the Alpha right now and how he is making him crazy. Tony took off his sunglasses and still stares at him. He could not believe how the Omega is even more beautiful in real life. The eyes are bluer and gosh... his lips are pinkier.

Steve blinks in confusion but was still shocked and nervous that even the rest could smell it. He did not know what to do but blush and looks down.

The shy act made the Alpha purred in satisfaction to know that he made the Omega like that. On instinct, he took the Omega's hand which made the latter gasped and kissed it so tenderly, taking in all his scent and masking it with his own. He could not control it, the moment he saw him, the Alpha in him overpowers. His Alpha was marking his territory.

Tony looks up from his hand to see the shocked but blushing face of the Omega Steve Rogers. "How is it possible that you're even more beautiful in real life?" He said lowly.

Steve possibly just blushed three times harder and he knows he is red all over by the comment. He blinks innocently, very much confused. "I-I'm sorry?"

Nat groaned in frustration. She knows Tony is going to fuck this up.

Happy just facepalmed at his boss' stupidity.

Peggy and Sam were automatically in protective mode. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tony smiles. “Come, I would like to show you something.” Tony slides his hand around Steve’s waist. Before Steve could say anything, too stunned that he was being ushered or maybe being dragged to an elevator by basically the one of the most influential Alpha in America to date.

“W-Wait..” Steve tried to say something but Tony seems to be adamant about bringing him somewhere.

“Tony, where the hell are you going?” Natasha quickened her pace to keep up with her boss, feeling slightly angry and embarrassed that her boss is acting like a child.

Sam and Peggy were also right behind them, not liking what the Alpha is doing to their Omega friend.

When Tony brought Steve into the elevator, the door was immediately closing.

“Steve!” Sam and Peggy shouted.

“Wait, my friends! Steve could see how Sam and Peggy were shouting and running towards him while Natasha and Happy were rather stomping, looking pissed while calling for Tony.

And the door shuts.

“Don’t worry, Natasha and Happy would be delighted to escort them around the building”

“They don’t look delighted.” Steve looks at him weirdly.

Tony laughs a little. “Yeah, they’re always like that.” Tony just smiles as he stares at him which made Steve a little uncomfortable. He realized the Alpha’s arm is still around him and gently nudges to which the Alpha reluctantly lets go.

“Oh, sorry.” The Alpha sounded a little disappointed which makes Steve confused.

“Uhmm..M-Mr. Stark I-“

“Please. Call me Tony.”

“C-Can I? We just met.” Steve blinks. Not only that, he is basically talking to an Alpha. A national, if not, world renowned influential Alpha.

“I insist. Can I call you Steve?” He says with such a sweet and polite tone that Steve just nodded.

Tony smiles wide. “That’s great!”

“Where are you taking me? Why aren’t you bringing my friends?” Steve looks at him warily.

“Well, I want to talk to you. About the Art Exhibition and everything.”

“But..why are we leaving them? I want them with me.” The sky blue eyes looked at him pleadingly.

“I want to talk to you privately. You are my guest of honor.”

“What?”

“And don’t worry about your friends. They’re in good hands.”

“But-“

The door opens to a fancy hallway.

“After you, sweetheart.” The Alpha gave his best smile and holds the elevator for him.

Steve still did not fully trust him but he slowly steps out of the elevator and walks into the hall with the Alpha following behind.

They were walking along the hall as Steve felt nervous. How can he not be? Tony Stark is one of the wealthiest Alphas in the country. He is a genius inventor, successful businessman, philanthropist and very outspoken. But Steve? He’s just a boy from Brooklyn. He still wonders how he got here.

“Steve?” Tony waves his hand in front of him.

“Huh? Oh! Mr. Stark! I’m sorry-“

“Hey, hey just call me Tony. You kinda spaced out.” He smiles.

“Oh, just…you know a little nervous. This is very new to me.”

“Don’t be.” The Alpha winked. “I want to show you my favourite room.” He gently placed his hand on his back and leads him.

Steve really doesn’t know what to do but just oblige to him and he really does not know why. He was not the type to follow orders especially from Alphas what more let them touch him more than once like that, even if it’s just simply polite gestures. Except from one. He really wished Bucky was here with him but of course he pushed the feelings aside.

He snapped into reality when they both reached a room of what it seems like a gallery of arts and innovative inventions.

“This is I guess what you call my favourite things that I’ve collected and invented.”

“W-Wow there’s a lot of them..” Steve looked around in awe.

“Yeah..” Did Tony Stark just blush?

“I just love to collect things I really like or find interesting. I don’t know if it’s a second hobby or a passion of mine besides inventing new stuff, but it’s fun seeing cool stuff that has a history behind it.” He shyly smiles. Tony does not know why he felt so shy. He wanted to display the manly, suave Alpha he is, but God the Omega is too beautiful that he’s becoming a blabbering mess in the inside. He really needs to impress him.

Steve nodded in understanding as he was looking around. “That’s pretty nice actually.” It was. He never knew he would take Tony as a sentimental type, not saying that he judges a book from its cover. It’s just really refreshing to see an Alpha being a little vulnerable and maybe a little sensitive about something simple.

“Really?” Tony asked almost hopeful as he stared at Steve who was looking around the machines and gadgets, intrigued.

“Of course, just shows how much you appreciate someone’s work. I see no wrong in that.” The Omega giggles and Tony just melts yet again.

Most of the time not everyone appreciates what Tony does but with Steve…it felt very genuine as if he understands what he does. He felt like he could be himself around him.

“Mr. Stark..”

“Steve..” Tony gave a playful look at Steve to which the latter blushes.

“T-Tony..”

“That’s better.”

“What’s this?” Steve pointed at a small little bulldozer.

Tony blushes in embarrassment. “Oh, that’s uhm… a solar bulldozer that is supposed to lift sand. Something I built when I was a kid cause loved going to the beach back then to build sandcastles and figured I wanted something to help me build it efficiently. Don’t mind it, I-I was 7 so it’s not that good.”

“Tony, are you kidding? You were 7 when you built this. You built a mini bulldozer on your own that needs to be powered by solar energy. And the fact that you were smart enough at the time to know that the beach is always Sunny and would give you the solar power to charge it, so that it would move under the Sun for you to build your sandcastle easier is super cool.” Steve looked at him. “Wow, they really weren’t kidding about how genius you are.” He looks at him in awe.

Tony just blinked. No one ever gave him such a huge compliment on something he built so simple as a kid aside from his late mother. Not even his late father ever complimented him that much. But this Omega just made him feel so warm and fuzzy inside. His Alpha is purring in satisfaction that he might be going insane.

“Marry me, Steve.” Tony looked serious as he grabbed his hands.

Steve choked on his own breath. “W-What?!”

Yes. Tony is going insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold your horses Tony.


	8. Chapter 8

“Steve! Wait! Please! I’m sorry!” Tony was running after the frightened Omega who was dashing towards the elevator. He could smell sadness and a slight fear from the Omega which made the Alpha felt disappointed of himself. Tony speeds up and catches up, grabbing his elbow to stop him. Turns out to be a bad idea since the Omega turned around and yanks it away.

“Mr. Stark please, I-I don’t think this is a good idea.” Steve continues to walk away from Tony to which the latter quickly stood in front of him.

“Steve, I’m so sorry. I just don’t know what was wrong with me. It just slipped! I don’t know what came over me!” The Alpha desperately pleaded.

“I want to go back to my friends.” The Omega said sternly.

“Please, let me explain-“

“STARK!” A female voice boomed through the hallway. Steve turned to look at Natasha who was just coming out of the elevator and stomping angrily towards them. 

Tony sighed. “Oh shit, not now.” Steve heard Tony muttered and used this chance to dash away from him to the elevator, where Natasha came from.

“Steve, please!”

Natasha saw Steve strutting towards her but realized he was going for the elevator. Confused and curious, she immediately stopped him as she grabbed his wrist. “Steve, hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“I-I want to go back.” Steve said softly.

“What? Why?” Natasha then saw Tony’s panic look behind Steve and glared at him. “What did you do Tony?” Natasha growled.

Tony looked at her calmly. “Look, just let me talk to Steve.”

Natasha turned to Steve, gently caressing his arm. “Steve, what did he do?”

Steve shook his head. “N-Nothing. I want my friends. Please.”

As if the Heavens heard him, the elevator opened and revealed Happy, Sam and Peggy. The two best friends looked relief and happy when they saw Steve but immediately frowned when they could scent the smell of distress from Steve.

They quickly ran to him. “Steve!” Peggy reached to Steve first, without realizing Nat.

“What’s wrong?” Sam said, sticking to his side while rubbing his back. He heard a growl behind him. He turned around to see Tony Stark, glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, he would’ve been dead.

“Don’t touch him like that.”

Happy and Natasha glared at him.

Sam scoffed. “I do this when he is in distress or sick.” He said as he keeps rubbing Steve’s back.

“Steve, what’s wrong?” Peggy asked.

“N-Nothing. I want to go home.” Steve said, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

“Why? We just got here.”

“Please.”

The rest looked at Tony since he has been with him the whole time. Peggy went to Tony, angrily huffed. “What did you do to him?”

Tony sighs. “It’s nothing, let me talk-“

“It’s not nothing if he’s like this.” She snapped.

“Don’t fucking talk to me like that.” Tony was suddenly in rage. He is not like this really but his Alpha instinct is showing up since he met Steve. Why is everyone stopping him from talking to his Omega?

“You don’t talk to her like that Stark.” Natasha growled and stood next to her. Peggy may or may not have blushed at that.

Tony ignored both of them and focuses on Steve. “Steve, please. I’m sorry; it just slipped my stupid mouth.”

“Seriously, what did you do?” Happy looked seriously at Tony.

“I…may have asked Steve to-“His voice was muffled by the Omega’s hand on his mouth.

“Ah, it’s nothing!” Steve looked at them, embarrassed as his face was red. It confuses the others with the 180 degrees switch of mood.

“Steve, you alright?” Sam asked.

“Yeah! Don’t worry, I was just overreacting!” He then realized his hand was still on Tony and quickly retracts it. “God, this is embarrassing. Mr. Stark, you were showing me your inventions. I would love to see more.” He laughs awkwardly.

Tony blinked in bewilderment at the change of demeanor. It confusing but so cute that he could not restrain himself from hugging the adorable creature. “S-Steve I thought-“

“You want to sure more right?” Steve looked at him pleadingly, giving him a look that he does not want them to know. God those sky blue eyes are going to be the death of him.

“O-Oh yes! I have so many to show you!” He gently puts his hand on Steve’s back to lead him the way.

Steve nodded but what surprises everyone there is when he slides his arm under Tony and linked it. “Alright then.”

They both walked towards the gallery they were in minutes ago like it never happened.

The other four looked at them in confusion.

“What in the world just happen?” Peggy exclaimed.

“Girl, you tell me. My boss is always crazy and an idiot sometimes but this…is not really him or at least not that I know of.” Natasha said.

“Either Steve is playing tricks on us or this is April Fool’s Day.”

“It’s not even first of April Sam!”

“How do you explain that Peggy!?”

…

Steve and Tony walked back in the gallery as Steve quickly lets go of Tony, much to the latter’s disappointment.

“Steve, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me. It was such a sudden-“

“N-No, it’s fine. I’m sorry too for overreacting. I was just really shocked.” He shyly looked down.

Tony shook his head. “Steve, there’s no reason for you to apologize at all.”

“I think I do.” Steve smiles.

“No, I’m the one who should. Please, let me make it up to you. I’m so sorry. I know it really surprised you.”

Steve laughs a little. “Not going to lie. It kind of did.” **_Cause it reminded me of someone_.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are staying safe. Did not upload in awhile due to all the assignments. But I am trying!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello im back with more Stony!!

“Tony, these are amazing. I would have never really taken you as a history collector. N-No offense! I just-”

Tony laughed a little as he shook his head. “None taken. I only collect technology stuff though. Since, they’re something relatable to me.”

“Well, you are Tony Stark.” Steve smiled as he looked at all decades of prototypes. “At least these stuff are in good hands. They do need someone like you to keep it safe.”

“You think so?”

“Of course.” Steve smiles sweetly.

Tony’s heart melted yet again. He does not know if he was in his right mind or not. He knows that he just met this beautiful Omega like 40 minutes ago but he already feels an amazing chemistry between the two. “Steve, I really am sorry that I blurted out like that. I swear I’m not some weird-“

“Tony its fine. I won’t lie it was shocking since we just met and all. I’m pretty sure you’re just that type to run it’s mouth even when you don’t mean too.” He said politely.

 ** _“Actually I do meant it just now.”_** “Well, you’re not wrong there. It is actually part of my famous personality.” He winked.

Steve shyly laughed. 

“Sir, Miss Romanoff is urgently requesting Mr. Roger’s and your presence in your office.”

Tony sighed. “JARVIS let her know that we’ll be up in 10 minutes.”

“She is close in throwing a tantrum, sir.”

“Oh dear God, 5 then!” Tony shook his head. “Sorry Steve-.“ He turned to look at Steve who seems to be a little confused, looking above.

“Wh-Who was that?” He blinks as he stared at the ceiling.

Tony smiles. “Well, not exactly a who but a what. He’s an artificial intelligence system I created. Very smart and I made sure he can be very humanly friendly. I call him JARVIS. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Hence, the name JARVIS.”

“That is actually pretty smart and cool.”

“Just like the person who invented it.” He smirks and winks at Steve.

Steve blushed a deep shade of red.

“JARVIS, you know Steve Rogers right? Give him a grand welcome`”

“Well, of course sir. Steve Rogers is Brooklyn’s finest artist.”

Steve blinked and blushed again. “T-Tony, that’s not exactly true. I only draw during my free time and not professionally.”

“That does not mean you are not the greatest artist.”

“It is such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Rogers. Mr. Stark has been talking about you non-“

“JARVIS! Get back to work on the cyber security.” He growled. 

Steve blinked in confusion at the sudden rage.

“Will do, sir and it was nice to finally meeting you Mr. Rogers.” 

“U-Uhm nice to meet you too JARVIS.”

Tony waved a hand in the air. “Don’t mind him.” He looked almost panicking.

“Come on, I think it is time to talk about your show. Let’s go to my office.” He said hurriedly to hide his embarrassment.

“O-Okay.”

…

“Steve! Where were you?!” Peggy got up from the couch and rushed towards Steve who just entered the office with Tony.

Tony was immediately bombarded by a furious Natasha who kept asking him questions in hushed angry tones.

Peggy tilts Steve’s head to check for any bruises. She then whipped her head at Tony. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Tony looked pissed.

“You alright Steve?” Sam asked gently.

“Yeah, I’m alright Sam.” He nodded.

“If you lay a fing-“

“Peggy! He’s saying the truth. He didn’t do anything. He was just showing me around his collection.” Steve was holding her hand to calm her down.

Natasha looked at him in confusion. “Collection? Like those ancient prototypes?”

“Uhm, yeah?” Steve looked back confused.

Natasha and Happy looked shocked and turned to Tony. “You never let anyone near that room.” Happy said.

Tony looked like a child got caught for eating cookies but shrugged it off. “It’s an essential room.”

“Exactly. You told JARVIS to not let anyone go even near that room or floor. So, what changed?” Natasha crossed her arm. Tony gulped.

Well, Natasha had a point. He never lets anyone go near the floor of his collection, not even his trusted people like Happy, Natasha and Pepper. The room means a lot to Tony. A lot of the collection was admired by his late father. He may not have the best childhood but he does want to keep some parts of what his dad love.

Now that he thought about it. It brought the question on why he let the Omega know a very deep part of him so easily. He had not realized it until now. He just felt the need to. Heck, he is ecstatic that he shared that part of him.

“Well, I just want this fantastic artist right here to get comfortable with me.” Tony smiled at Steve who the latter blushed, looking down at his shoes.

Steve just stood there awkwardly. He was bewildered in the current situation he’s in. Everyone looked weirdly at Tony. The Alpha snapped out of his stare and waved his hand in the air. “Look, let’s talk about the exhibition. Come on, have a sit Steve.” He guided Steve to his couch and sat next to him.

The rest just left it at that and went back to their seats.

Tony cleared his throat. “Steve, when I laid my eyes on your work, I was blown away. It was impeccable. Thank God I found your work.”

Someone cleared her throat loudly to which everyone turned to Natasha who gave Tony a look. Tony rolled his eyes. “Well, Miss Romanoff found your work. If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t have known but still I immediately want you in.”

Steve just could not control his blushing face; he knew he was red all over and he knew that the Alpha notices it too judging by the glint in his eyes.

“T-That’s very nice of you. Miss Romanoff and Mr. Stark.” He smiled shyly. Peggy and Sam just stared at Steve’s shy demeanor. They have never seen him so timid with another Alpha. He usually acts normally.

“Tony remember?” Tony smiles playfully.

Steve looks up through his lashes shyly. “Tony.” That raised eyebrows from the rest of the room. Natasha and Happy quietly shared a same look. Tony never let anyone called him anything aside Mr. Stark let alone on the first meeting. Even Sam and Peggy wondered how they got so friendly.

Natasha snaps out of it and smiled. “Well, I got to give credit to your friend Peggy too for reaching out to me.” She motioned towards Peggy and winked. Peggy looked away, blushing.

“She is my guardian Angel.” Steve said lovingly to which Peggy looked touched.

The Alpha in the room did not seem to be pleased that someone has stolen the Omega’s attention. He cleared his throat which made the rest focus on him again. Steve felt uncomfortable with the sudden change of mood from the Alpha. Why did he seem a little upset? He did notice that he was unconsciously cowering beside him.

Natasha looked at Tony pissed, for making the Omega uncomfortable with his unpleasant pheromone that was starting to rise in the room.

Tony realized what he did and completely replaced it by producing a soothing one which actually helped a little now that the Omega seems less tensed.

“When I looked at your work I knew you had to be in my art exhibition. You belong here.” **_With me._** Of course he could not say that out loud.

“That’s very kind of you Mr. Stark, I mean Tony. You have no idea how grateful I am of you to appreciate my work and to even let me be part of this amazing event to showcase it. It really means a lot to me.” **_It’s going to help me get on track._ Steve sadly thought. **

Tony smiled playfully. “You didn’t think I was done did you?”

Steve blinked. “W-What do you mean?”

“You’re not just part of the art exhibition; you are the main attraction of the show.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“You are an exquisite gem and because of that I put together a solo-” Another cough from Natasha was heard and the Alpha whipped an annoyed look at the Beta assistant, sighs.

“Well, she helped too, in putting you a solo showcase as the main center of attraction for my new Art gallery.” Tony smiled dashingly as he stared deep into Steve’s eyes, almost not even blinking.

Steve almost gasped. It was almost surreal to know that **THE** Alpha Tony Stark is recognizing and even valuing your talent so much that he puts together a solo platform for you is a once in a lifetime chance.

Steve was just speechless. He noticed at the corner of his eyes Peggy looked shocked and would squeal in excitement if not for Sam containing her, who looks so happy for Steve.

“That’s…Tony, w-why? Why me?”

Tony leans in closer. “Why? Because you are a phenomenal artist.” He said sincerely in the gentlest tone which moved Steve.

Steve looked at him wide eyed. “But there are so many more artists that deserve-”

“I only have eyes for you.” Tony just stared at him without breaking any eye contact.

“I-I…don’t know what to say.”

“Well, why don’t you continue what you’re going to say over dinner tonight? My treat.” Tony gently took Steve’s hand and kissed it so tenderly.

Steve’s heart might have dropped yet again.

…

“Okay, Tony what the hell just happen?” Natasha storms in the office after they send them off at the entrance.

“Yeah, what was that all about?” Happy just stared at Tony as if he was crazy.

The Alpha might felt too overwhelmed of unfamiliar emotions. “I uhmm….making someone’s dream come true? I need a scotch.” **_Well a particularly beautiful Omega’s dream comes true. Oh God I can’t stop thinking about him._**

“Yeah, it’s kind of a confusing thing to understand when there’s so many things happening that confuse the rest of us. One minute you basically dragged the poor Omega and the next thing you now he is running away from you scared and the next minute he seems happy and then dinner?” Natasha leaned against the wall.

“You’re not being you Tony. Did something happen when we met at the hall a while ago? I’m pretty sure something did.” Happy said.

“I’m very concerned about that too. What did you do to Mr. Rogers that made the Omega panic like that?” 

Tony sighs after he drank the scotch. He landed on the couch and combs through his hair frustrated. “You’re going to think I’m stupid and crazy.”

“When are you not?” Happy said.

Tony scoffed and looked at the empty glass in his hand. He doesn’t know how to say those words out.

“Just say it Tony.” Happy said impatiently.

“I might’ve told him to marry me.”

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do give your feedback or any ideas that you have! I would love to hear your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME. I am super busy with online classes, families and pretty much everything.

“Guys, I don’t have anything to wear. I came here thinking to see if I have a potential to be an artist and just enjoy the city. Not having dinner with the richest Alpha on Earth. He’s probably gonna think that I’m making him look like a fool with my cheap clothes. I don’t even know why he even asked me to dinner.” Steve sighed as he looked at his opened luggage full of plain shirts.

“Honestly, I’m not." Sam shrugged as he smiles. He leans against the wall in such a smug way that irks Steve.

Steve looked weirdly at him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m not surprised that any Alpha asks you out.” Sam smirks.

“Well, I never care for any of them.” Steve blushes as he rummages through his pile of clothes.

“Of course, Bucky would kill them if you said yes and those bodies of Alphas would never be found. What we’re surprised is that you accepted this one.” Peggy said as she plopped down besides Steve helping him to find an outfit.

“I-“

“Sam did have a point. You always turndown every Alpha with the exception of Bucky of course even before you guys dated. I’m just curious why you accepted Tony Stark.” Peggy smiles cheekily.

Steve looked blankly at his pile of clothes. Why did he accept it? Suddenly, Bucky’s face emerges in his mind. Sadness was plastered on his face and Peggy and Sam knew they shouldn’t bring that up. Both Betas comforts the Omega with their soothing scent as Steve lets out scent of distressed.

Sam quickly finds a solution. “Well, I mean considering the fact that you had a weird encounter with Stark when we found you with him. You were distressed.”

Peggy snaps her head in realization. “Oh yeah, what’s that all about?”

That topic seems to do the trick as it quickly shifts Steve from his sadness. “O-Oh, that…nothing. It was nothing.” He shook his head.

“It was not nothing Steve. Spill the tea.” Peggy said seriously. 

Steve sighed. “Gosh, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try us.” Peggy challenged.

“You guys are going to go ballistic.”

“We’re going to be fine.” Sam assured.

“Promise?”

Sam and Peggy nodded.

Steve bit his lips and looked at them cautiously. “He kinda asked me to marry me him..I mean of course it was not serious. Kinda like the slip of the tongue mistake.”

Silence filled the air.

“G-Guys?” Steve looked worriedly at his frozen friends.

“Sam, do you have a hammer?”

“No. But we can buy some; I saw a hardware store around here. We can knock some sense out of that rich idiot.”

“You promised!”

…

“Is everything set? Flowers? “

“Check.”

“Candles?”

“Check.”

“Gifts?”

“Check.”

“Music.”

“Check.”

“Lightings?”

“Check.”

“Lightings from the New York City skylines?”

Happy looked at Tony as if he was crazy. “Huh? New York is always full of lights even at night.”

“Check or not?” Tony growled at Natasha.

The latter rolled her eyes. “Check.”

“Stark you’re being ridiculous. We did everything you asked okay? It’s perfect and it will be fine.” Happy huffed in annoyance.

“Exactly.” Natasha huffed in annoyance. “He’s been like this since they left. The fact that you doubted my excellent works, I’m asking a raise.” She said, crossing her arms.

Tony ignored her and sighed. “Look, I just want everything to be perfect. I don’t want to look like a fool as a rich idiot that flaunts his wealth like the media keeps portraying me to be.”

Nat and Happy scrunches their face as they both look at each other. “Well….”

“You know what don’t answer that.” He clicked his tongue.

“Well, as annoying and frustrating as this was, I do find it interesting that you actually care of what he thinks of you.” 

“You’re not the alone buddy.” Natasha smirks as she stares at Tony. “I’m wondering myself why you’re so serious about this one dinner. You never care what goes into stuff, just leaving everything to Happy or me. As long as you show them your wealth and you’re done.”

“Yeah, you treat people like they’re touch and go.” Happy interrupts.

“You guys are describing me like I’m some asshole.” Tony is definitely offended.

“Well…” Natasha and Happy started.

“You know what don’t answer that either.” The Alpha threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

“Come on Tony, spill it.” Natasha smirks. “I know this dinner is not the only thing you’re serious about.”

“I have no idea what you guys are talking about.”

“Well, I don’t know about you but this past few days you’ve been acting weirdly since you’ve known about a particular Omega in the name of Steve Rogers.”

Tony looked away as he pretends to be busy by looking at view through his window. “No, I was not.”

Natasha raised her brows. “Really Tony? Do I need to remind you what happen today?”

“Look, it was nothing. It was a slip of the tongue.”

“Of course, Tony. Asking someone to marry right after you just met them a few minutes is a very normal slip of the tongue kind of thing.” Happy is torn between laughing out loud or smacking some sense in Tony’s head.

The Alpha tries to hide his blush and beating heart by pouring himself a scotch.

Natasha smiles almost mischievously. “You really like him don’t you?”

“What? That is some accusation there Romanoff.” The Alpha didn’t even lift his eyes from the glass that he is currently swirling around.

“Well, it’s not if there’s a lot of proof.”

Happy laughed a little. “Like how you couldn’t stop looking at his picture profile with fondness when you found it, acting like an idiot Prince Charming when you met him and even asking him to marry you. Damn, the latter really takes the cake.”

“Don’t forget that he is 100% involved for tonight’s dinner which he never does when he meets anyone."

“I just want to show my huge appreciation for his talent and to kind of officiate his solo showcase with a pre-celebration.” The Betas are trying hard to not laugh at their boss’ attempt to deny.

“Pre-celebration? Wow, you really like him Tony.” Happy smiles.

“Come on, Tony. You really like him don’t you?”

Tony sighs and just stares at his desk, imagining Steve was sitting there. “He…is just so different in such a good way. Kind, beautiful, talented artist. He makes me feel..warm and fuzzy.” He did not realize that he has been smiling the whole time.

He realized what he has been saying and snaps his eyes at them, panicking.

Both Betas stare at him wide eyed and slowly smirking at him.

“I’m so telling Pepper about this.”

“Don’t you dare!” He roared.

“Too late.” A female voice boomed through the ceiling. Tony can sense a smirk behind those words.

“Damn it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are excited for more Avengers ABO Dynamics and yes I love Omega Steve with those 2 possessive Alphas.


End file.
